Restless
KUCYK STYCZNIA 2015 Restless- ( Z ang, niespokojna) – młoda klacz, pegaz. Jest mą ponyfikacją Aktualnie artykuł o Restless zajmuje 7 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach Powstanie Wygląd Pierwsza generacja Z początku, klacz była kucykiem ziemskim przeciętnego wzrostu, o jasnoniebieskiej sierści i ciemnoniebieskiej, długiej, falowanej grzywie, przypominającej z desingu grzywę Vinyl. Oczy były koloru błękitnego przechodzącego nieco na biały. Sky nie posiadała znaczka. Druga generacja Po jakimś czasie Cary Sky nabrała nowych rys i kolorów. Sierść stała się jasnobrązowa, a grzywa ciemnobrązowa z jasnym kremowym pasemkiem. Na głowie nosiła czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem. Oczy thumb|left zaś były owalne o kremowym kolorze. Klacz za znaczek miała czerwone serce z kocią łapką w środku. Trzecia generacja W trzeciej generacji autorka zmieniła imię swej ponyfikacji na obecne, Restless. Rasa również uległa zmianie dodając klaczy skrzydła. Sierść tym razem była nietypowo czarna, a grzywa długa i falowana o kremowym odcieniu z ciemniejszym kremowym pasemkiem. Znaczek był ten sam co obecny. Teraźniejszy wygląd Restless jest średniego wzrostu wysmukłą pegazicą. Ma duże czarno-kremowe oczy o eliptycznym zaostrzonym na końcach kształcie. Jej prawa tylna noga jest nieco dłuższa od reszty, choć jest to dość niezauważalna cecha. Sierść Sierść klaczy jest brudno biała, a wręcz bardzo jasno kremowa. Skrzydła na końcowych piórkach zabarwione są na ciemnofioletowy odcień, jak i prawe kopytko klaczy. Skrzydła Skrzydła kuca są przeciętnej wielkości różniące się od siebie tylko tym, iż jedno z nich jest lekko nadcięte. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon klaczy są delikatnie postrzępione i falowane, o ciemnofioletowym odcieniu z białym, obszernym pasemkiem. Restless najczęściej upinana ją w dwa warkocze lub napuszonego kucyka. Dodatki Glany Pegaz wbrew kucykowym przyzwyczajeniom chodzi najęcie w swych ukochanych smolastych glanach. Mimo, iż to tylko rzecz to bardzo się do nich przywiązała i są one częścią jej charakteru. Nie zakłada ich zawsze jednak bez nich nawet nie założonych czułaby się bynajmniej nieswojo. Sztylet Jak wiadomo Restless nosi na nodze sztylet. Otóż od pewnego czasu nie rozstaje się z nim. Zaczęło sięthumb|left|278px od tego, iż w wieku dwunastu lat klacz postanowiła zrobić swoją własną broń. Pierwszym najłatwiejszym narzędziem był właśnie sztylet. Po pracochłonnej pracy z pomocą kolegi, pegazica otrzymała swój wymarzony kawałek żelaza. Zaczęła mocować go na czarnym twardym pasku, przez co przechodnie, którzy nie znają klaczy usuwają się z drogi z widoczną oznaką niepewności. Naszyjnik Pewnego deszczowego ranka klacz postanowiła udać się wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Endim nad pewną rzekę. Pogrążeni w rozmowie w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Z nieba wciąż padał obfity, zimny deszcz, a drzewa uginał silny wiatr. Kiedy tak Endi i Restless odpłynęli do swoich dziennych tematów, ku oczom zamyślonej klaczy coś zabłyszczało na dnie rwącego kanału, na co z początku w ogóle nie zwróciła uwagi. Jednakże w pewnej chwili pegazica ocknęła się i poprosiła kolegę o wyciągnięcie swym magicznym rogiem znaleziska. Przyjaciel chwycił niezwykły, choć niepozorny przedmiot i podał go koleżance. To "coś" tak spodobało się Restless, że postanowiła zawiesić je na czarnym rzemyku. Kryształowa Kryształowa Rest, ma rozpuszczoną, obwiązaną niebieskimi wstążkami grzywę, a tu i ówdzie zwisają skręcone kosmyki. W ogon zaś powpinane są dwie niebieskie tasiemki. Oczy klaczy mają nieco inne rzęsy, a raczej grubą kreskę zbierającą się od źrenic do końca górnego kącika oka. Błysk w oku natomiast zmienia swój kształt w sześciokąt. Charakter i usposobienie Klacz jest kucykiem o wybuchowym, konfliktowym charakterze. Potrafi kogoś solidnie zranić i doprowadzić do nie małej kłótni. Często z powodu swojej pewności siebie i chęcią dążenia do władzy znajduje się w centrum uwagi. Nie rzadko zdarza się jej również coś komuś zepsuć. Restless to energiczna żywotna pegazica, z także niezmiernie roztargniona i nieuważna. Co chwila coś jej wypada z kopytek czy zupełnie nie chcący jakaś rzecz używana przez klacz zostaje w kawałkach. Zalety Towarzyska Restless zawsze kochała spędzać wolne chwile w towarzystwie innych kucyków i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez nich.Kiedy tylko może znajdzie chwilę do wysłuchania drugiego i stara się poświęcać na to jak najwięcej wolnego czasu. Rozmowa z kilkoma osobami nie sprawia jej trudności i dobrze się z tym czuje. Lubi dzielić się z innymi swoimi odczuciami czy problemami jak i z chęcią wysłuchuje resztę. Klacz kocha śpiewać ze swoją grupą najbliższych znajomych czy słuchać z nimi muzyki. ... Opiekuńczość Klacz kiedy sama była jeszcze źrebiątkiem uwielbiała opiekować się młodszymi i spędzać z nimi czas. Była ona postrzegana przez dzieci jako bardziej doświadczona i dowodząca. Pegazica nie często odmawiała zabaw z małymi kucykami jak i same one z chęcią się do niej garnęły. Rest pozostało to do teraz i w przyszłości oprócz wojska, zamierza również móc pracować ze źrebakami. Empatia i dobre chęci Restless potrafi świetnie wczuć się w drugą osobę i jak często dowiaduje się od innych jest w stanie doskonale rozumieć drugiego kucyka choć sama nie miała nigdy podobnych przypadłości. Zawsze też jest gotowa w każdej sytuacji służyć pomocą. Wrażliwość Kucyk mimo swojego bojowego nastawienia jest wrażliwy i delikatny. Jak napisano wcześniej jej empatia każe działać w sytuacjach kiedy komuś dzieje się krzywda. Nierzadko też jest, że Rest tylko zgrywa twardzielkę, a tak na prawdę w środku czuje gorycz. Śmiałość Klacz wyróżnia się tym zwłaszcza w gronie klasy i całej szkoły, iż jest bardzo śmiała. Nie wstydzi się "wtrącić" w rozmowę i opublikować swego może i niemądrego zdania. Restless sądzi, że kucyk to kucyk i nie ma się czego wstydzić. Nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań by występować na przeróżnych szkolnych akademiach. Nie obchodzi jej, kiedy ktoś się z niej śmieje, w końcu jak już wspomniano, według niej to tylko najczęściej świadczące o dziecinności i niepewności siebie oraz przypodobania się komuś na siłę zachowania. Klacz jednak kiedy ktoś ją skrytykuje stara się też patrzeć czy może rzeczywiście drugi kucyk ma rację w niektórych sprawach. W końcu pegaz wciąż się wszystkiego uczy . Zawziętość Restless jest bardzo przywódcza i potrafi okiełznać nieokrzesane zwierzę, lub kucyka. Może dowodzić także oddziałem, co z pewnością przyda jej się w służbie w wojsku. Klacz stara się wytrwać w swych postanowieniach i często jej się to udaje. Nie odpuszcza komuś, kto zrobił krzywdę jej lub bliskim, najpierw przeciwnik musi przyznać się do popełnionej winy i ponieść za to zasłużoną karę. Jednocześnie nie ignoruje wroga i jego możliwości. Stanowczość Klacz kiedy trzeba potrafi być stanowcza, kiedyś tego nie potrafiła, ale teraz nauczyła się tej sztuki, co wyszło jej na dobre. Pomogła jej w tym Cloudia, za co jest jej bardzo wdzięczna. Rest dzięki temu może pomóc lepiej komuś i samej sobie. Otwartość Restless jest bardzo otwartą osobą na innych i na samą siebie. Uwielbia z kimś rozmawiać i pomagać. Woli przebywać w grupie niż samotnie. Nie zawsze dogaduje się z innymi, lecz stara się ich tolerować, gdyż przecież ktoś inny nic nie poradzi na to jaki jest. Klacz zazwyczaj lubi mniejszość poznanych kucyków, lecz w każdym dostrzega jego charyzmę. Szczerość, a kłamliwość Jeśli chodzi o szczerość, to Restless potrafi taką być. Kiedy coś jej się nie podoba powie to, choć stara się też powiedzieć to w odpowiedni sposób. Ma swoje zdanie, a kiedy trzeba powie je. Potrafi doceniać kucyki, ale także szczerze je krytykować oraz zważać na słuszne krytyki innych. Oczywiście stara się jednocześnie nikogo nie urazić, lecz szczerość czasami jest trudna. Nie raz oberwała od przyjaciela porządną dawkę krytyki, za co jest wielce wdzięczna. Jednakże kiedy Rest obieca coś i tego nie spełni w danej chwili, kłamie i zmienia szczegóły jak było na prawdę. Swoja własna odmienność Restless uważana jest przez niektórych za dziwną, szczególnie dlatego, iż lubi przesiadywać w lesie Everfree, który słynie raczej z czarnej magii. Kiedy w nim przebywa napełnia ją niezwykła siła i energia. Zazwyczaj znany zapach, dźwięk czy melodia budzi w niej radość, rozpacz lub tęsknotę. Często kiedy spogląda w księżyc, czy na chmury w jej oczach świecą się łzy i niezwykła ekscytacja oraz podziw. Uwielbia deszczowe noce, gdyż wystawia głowę za okno i pozwala zmoczyć sobie grzywę. Pegazica nawet podczas pogody lubią nosić w szczególności wraz z przyjaciółmi jak i braćmi kaptury. Głownie dla zabawy. Szczególną dziwotą jednak jest sztylet, który klaczka przyczepia sobie do przednich nóg. Wyobraźnia Klacz ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, co pomaga jej przy tworzeniu piosenek, muzyki oraz pisania. Kiedy rysuje wykorzystuje swą wyobraźnię, przez co jej obrazki są często tajemnicze i wyrażające jej charakter. Niekiedy wyobraża sobie jak było wcześniej, za czasów wygnania księżniczki Luny, jak czuła się ona i jej starsza siostra Celestia. Pozornie spokojna Bardzo dużo kuców uważa Restless za spokojną, potulną klacz.. Pegaza często denerwuje jeśli ktoś jej to powie i zazwyczaj zaczyna się głośno śmiać, gdyż samo to, że jest już czymś takim obruszona raczej nie świadczy o potulności i spokoju. Wady Choleryczka Restless od małego jest choleryczką. Dąży do władzy, ciężko jest ją przekonać do czegokolwiek. Potrafi kimś manipulować nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Jest spragniona wszelkich dyskusji i wojen. Klacz uwielbia podejmować się trudnych zadań i wie, że temu podoła nawet jeśli stanie jej się krzywda. Kiedy pegazica jest w swoim żywiole nie zawsze potrafi się opanować i rzuca słowami na kogo popadnie, lecz najgorsze jest to, że nie czuje wtedy ani odrobiny hamulców. Kucyk wie o swoich "zdolnościach". Kiedy ponosi ją agresja boi się samej siebie i najlepiej przywiązała by się wtedy liną do przedmiotu. Jedyną osobą, która potrafi ją uspokoić w takich sytuacjach jest Caind. Zboczona Klacz pomimo swojego młodego wieku jest zboczona i w niektórych sytuacjach odpycha innych od siebie swym dziwnym zboczonym zachowaniem. Skojarzenia wywołuje choćby zwykłe słowo czy ruch. Licznie ma ochotę kogoś niespodziewanie przytulić lub rzucić się na niego liżąc po pyszczku. Takie zachowanie jest z pewnością nietypowe, chore i nie na miejscu. Często jest to śmieszne, ale mimo wszystko złe. Rest zależnie od humoru i atmosfery ma smykałkę do bycia swego rodzaju pociągającą. Jednym z głupich "odpałów" jest to, iż kiedy jakikolwiek ogier na nią spogląda, a klacz o tym wie mechanicznie stara się jak najlepiej wypaść co wygląda jej zdaniem dość idiotycznie i śmiesznie. Nadmierna czułość Rest wbrew pozorom jest bardzo czułym kucykiem. Widać to chociażby po sposobie zwracania się do kogoś. Często wtedy używa słów: mój/oja Drogi/a, kochana/y, miły/a, kochanie czy pysiu. Często również kogoś przytula i się do niego przymila. Jest to dość dziwne i czasem nawet wydaje się zboczone w oczach innych kucyków, lecz taka już natura młodej pegazicy. Wredota Klacz co nieco dziwne, gdyż jest czuła i wrażliwa często jest także wredna. Przyczyną tego jest zbyt liczne złoszczenie się na innych i wybuchanie energią. Z czasem stał to się denerwującym Rest i wszystkich dookoła nawykiem. Niektórzy odbierają wredne odzywki jako żart, co klacz często ma też na celu a innych to rani. Dlatego Restia raczej zbytnio nie chwali tej cechy. Śladowy egoizm i pesymizm Mimo, iż klaczka bardzo stara się bardziej patrzeć na innych niż na siebie nie idzie jej to dobrze. Za czasów źrebaka Rest w żaden sposób na siebie tak nie zważała jak na innych. Teraz zaś z powodu licznych szkolnych problemów z podstawówki z nauczycielami klacz zaczęła bardziej postrzegać swoje niedogodności. Zaczęła widzieć wszędzie dookoła tylko szary ponury świat i złowrogie zamiary wobec niej. To był najgorszy okres w jej życiu, przełom piątej, a szóstej klasy. Lecz po jakimś czasie Rest dzięki pomocy Cloudii odzyskała swoją prawdziwą siebie i krok po kroku odzyskuje swe dawne cechy. Dowartościowywanie się Rest pomimo tego, iż wie jaką jest osobą czasem na siłę stara się udawać tą biedną i samą siebie pogarszać, tylko po to by została ona wychwalana. Klacz nie lubi tej części swojego charakteru, gdyż często jest jej później z tego powodu głupio. Oporność Pegazica z natury jest bardzo uparta i zarazem nieznośna. Kiedy ktoś próbuje podważyć jej zdanie od razu się denerwuje i zapiera, iż to właśnie ona ma rację. Bardzo ciężko przekonać ją do czegokolwiek, trudno jest jej przezwyciężyć swą oporność, co ją gnębi. Czasem jednak przydaje się takowa cecha. Nie podda się od tak po prostu. Będzie walczyła, ponieważ wie o tym, że jeśli uwierzy, to da radę. Niecierpliwość Restless w zależności od pracy jaką ma do wykonania, staje się niecierpliwa i drażliwa chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć rzecz jaką ma do wykonania. Klacz najczęściej niecierpliwi się podczas odrabiania lekcji, lub sprzątania domu. Znacznie bardziej wolałaby porobić coś innego. Roztargnienie Kucyk jest bardzo roztargniony. Niekiedy zdarza się, że klacz powie lub zrobi co innego niż myśli. Często potyka się ona o własne kopytka, a podczas latania wpada na drzewa i krzaki. Pogarda Pegazica gardzi niektórymi osobami, przykładowo tymi, które usiłują udawać kogoś innego, nie są szczerze, nie potrafią docenić czyjegoś wysiłku i starań. Często drwi sobie po prostu z kucyków, niekiedy robiących coś tylko na pokaz, uważając się za lepszą sferę oraz mądrzejszych i lepszych. Wybuchy emocji Rest pomimo tego, iż jest stanowcza dla innych, to ciężko jest jej być do końca stanowczą wobec siebie. Dlatego podczas, kiedy jest zdenerwowana i musi rozładować energię zazwyczaj niemiło kończą na tym otaczającą ją kucyki. Restless nie raz skrzywdziła w ten sposób kogoś bliskiego. Pegaz zawsze stara się jakoś naprawić swój błąd i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Złośliwość Klacz potrafi być złośliwa, choć zależy, jak kto co przyjmie. Często powie coś co ona przyjmie jako doskonały złośliwy żart, a druga osoba poczuje się urażona. Zazwyczaj "bawi" się tak ze swoim rodzeństwem, przez co stała się mniej czuła, na reakcje innych. Stara się jednak uważać i bardziej patrzeć na drugą osobę. Zainteresowania i zdolności Kosmos Młoda klacz interesowała się kosmosem od małego źrebaka. Bardzo dużo informacji czerpała od swojego starszego rodzeństwa, a po pewnym czasie sama zaczęła szukać wiadomości na ten temat. Dla Rest świat poza Equestrią jest niezwykle ciekawy oraz nieprzewidywalny. Pegazica po pewnym czasie doszła do wniosku, iż na pewno istnieje gdzieś planeta, na której jest życie, gdyż astronauci nie byli by wstanie przeszukać wszystkich galaktyk i całego ogromnego kosmosu. Kucyk uważa także, że wbrew pozorom mogą istnieć inne wymiary i inne czasy. Restless w szczególności poszukuje informacji i dowodów na temat nowych istnień, czasoprzestrzeni itp. Zwierzęta Ogólnie Restless kocha zwierzęta i w każdych sytuacjach stara się im pomóc. W ostatni dzień źrebaka klaczce zdechła najukochańsza kotka Mrunia. Bardzo ja kochała i kiedy już nie żyła płakała nad nią jakiś czas. Kicia miała jedną kulawą przednią łapkę. Taka łapka została do końca jej życia. Kiedy Restless idzie spać, zawsze jej czegoś brakuje, tego słodkiego wieczornego mruczenia oraz wielu innych rzeczy związanymi z Mrusią. Nie raz zdarzyło się, iż spotykała bezdomne zwierzę. Zawsze bardzo się starała zrobić dla nich jak najlepiej i często jej się to udawało. Jednym z takich przypadków były cztery dwutygodniowe kociaki, porzucone na pastwę losu do śmietnika. Restless zauważając to zlitowała się nad kociętami i nie powiadamiając swych rodziców chodziła z nimi przez cały dzień szukając, czy w pobliżu nie znajdzie ich matki. Na skraju dnia zapłakana zrezygnowana pegazica ruszyła wraz z zwierzątkami do domu. Bardzo długo prosiła tatę i mamę na przyjęcie choć na parę dni do znalezienia nowego domu te małe stworzenia. Ku jej radości udało się i przez tydzień szukano kotkom nowego domu. Nie był to jednak pojedynczy przypadek, gdyż Restless na własnych oczach widziała jak znajoma, której nie lubi, krzyczała na swego psa, a następnie powiedziała swej koleżance również jak i Rest oburzonej z powodu agresji, by brała tego psa, ponieważ nie ma zamiaru więcej się nim zajmować. Pegazica wraz z koleżanką szukała cały dzień nowego domu dla zwierzęcia, bo ojciec Rest był bardzo przeciwny sprowadzaniu do domu następnych zwierząt. Tak więc klacze z zawziętością szukały dalej. Godziny mijały. Zapadł zmrok, a nadzieja na nowy dom malała. W końcu zdecydowano, iż pies, którego dobrze wykarmiono i napojono, będzie spał na wycieraczce. Można by uznać takie zachowanie za niewłaściwe, jednak innego wyjścia nie było. Na szczęście na drugi dzień znalazła się pewna miła osoba, która zgodziła się zająć i wziąć porzuconego szczeniaka pod swój dach. Ptaki Młoda klacz ogólnie bardzo podziwia ptaki i je szanuje. Jej ulubionymi gatunkami są kruki oraz orły. *'Kruki:' ::Otóż kiedy Rest pierwszy raz zobaczyła kruka zaniemówiła. Był ogromny, jedwabisto-czarny, z mocnym, lekko zakrzywionym dziobem oraz ostrymi szponami. Od tego czasu klacz bardzo wielbi te stworzenia, a także stara się sprawić by kucyki ich nie tępiły i nie poniżały. Raz nawet znalazła pisklaka kruka, a przynajmniej tak dowiedziała się od weterynarii i dzięki niej żył parę tygodni, lecz pewnego dnia niestety zginął podczas próby lotu. *'Orły:' ::Według Restless są godne podziwu i szacunku, bowiem są one bardzo mądrymi ptakami, które klacz z zachwytem ogląda. Restless marzy o zobaczeniu orła z bliska i pomaganiu tym zwierzętom. Zamierza również udzielać się i wpłacać kwoty do przeróżnych stowarzyszeń działających na korzyść tym niezwykłym ptakom. Śpiewanie Młoda klacz uwielbia śpiewać. Wyraża tym własne uczucia, a także tworzy własne piosenki. Robi to prawie codziennie, szczególnie, kiedy wchodzi pod pewien mały tunel nad rzeczką, gdzie nikt nie chodzi, a kiedy nuci, niesie się cudne echo. Praktycznie cały czas śpiewa też z przyjaciółką Cloudią. Zazwyczaj są to piosenki, które mają głęboki sens. Muzyka Restia uwielbia słuchać muzyki. Zwykle jest to metal lub stare już, dość luzackie utwory. Niekiedy słucha też rocka. Klacz zdecydowanie odpycha disco polo czy inne podobnego gatunku piosenki. Pegaz sam gra na gitarze klasycznej i elektrycznej i nie wychodzi mu to w cale źle. Uczy go tego jej starszy brat. Pisanie Może to do pegazicy niepodobne, ale pisze książki. Robi to w skrytym zaciszu domu, gdzie nikt nie jest w stanie zakłócić jej myśli. Zazwyczaj są to książki o tematyce jej przyszłej, wymarzonej służby w wojsku. Opisuje zdarzenia, które sobie wymyśla. W ten sposób napisała już cztery grube książki, z których jest bardzo dumna. Rysowanie Młoda klacz kocha rysować czy malować farbami. Sprawia jej to przyjemność i rozrywkę. Lecz zawsze, kiedy już skończy swoje dzieło nie jest z niego zadowolona, a jeśli już to tylko na początku. Wciąż chce czegoś innego. Nie podobają jej się wykonane przez nią prace. Wywnioskowała też, że może to być spowodowane tym, iż klacz wciąż wie, że stać ją na wiele więcej. Mechanika Kucyk już od małego źrebięcia uwielbiał rozmontowywać różne mechanizmy. Szczególną ofiarą stał się zegarek, gdyż był najbardziej dostępnym przedmiotem w zasięgu kopytek Restless. Pegazicę dotąd fascynuje świat wszelkich sprężyn, kotłów, rur itp. Najbardziej ciekawym mechanizmem okazał się jednak samochód. Latanie Restless uwielbia latać i jest zadowolona ze swoich skrzydeł. Nie wyobraża sobie siebie bez nich życia. Najbardziej lubi latać podczas deszczu z nieznanych powodów. Często rozpędza się też i próbuje dać z siebie wszystko. Ryzykiem jest jednak wtedy niezdarność pegaza, gdyż z łatwością przy takiej prędkości gdyby przypadkowo w coś uderzyła nie byłoby to coś miłego. Życiorys Narodziny Klacz narodziła się równo o dwunastej w nocy. Była w tedy piękna gwieździsta noc z jasno świecącym półksiężycem. Był wrzesień i to wyjątkowo mroźny. Gałęzie postukiwały o szyby zaciekawiając małą nowo narodzoną klaczkę. Mała pegazica ciekawie rozglądała się po całym "pokoju", i filuternie bawiła się swoimi malutkimi skrzydełkami. Od razu po jej oczach było widać kaprys i wojowniczość. Sierść była nieco ciemniejszego fioletu, a na zadzie klacz miała brązowawą plamę. Pegazica było jak i jest teraz delikatną kształtną sylwetkę. Do sześciu lat pegazica miała ciemniejszą sierść niż ma teraz. Imię Mama małej klaczy postanowiła wybrać więc dla niej imię. Patrząc jak pegazica śpi stwierdziła, iż cały czas jest bardzo czujna i niespokojna. Pierwsze imię jakie przyszło matce było Restless, Restia. Zdecydowała więc, że to imię z pewnością będzie do niej pasowało. Źrebięce lata thumbOtóż rodzice bohaterki, nie posłali swej córki do źrebięcego przedszkola, z resztą jak i swoich starszych synów. Klacz dużo się bawiła ze swoim rodzeństwem i rówieśnikami tak więc nie brakowało jej towarzystwa. Od początku nie lubiła się uczyć i bardzo ją to nudziło, zaś znacznie chętniej wolała wybiec z domu by dokazywać i bawić się na dworze. Kucharska żyłka Restless od małego źrebaka miała talent do grzebania w nieswoich rzeczach. Pewnego dnia więc nie zważając na swe zdolności latania mała klacz sporządziła z krzeseł innych wysokich przedmiotów piramidę. Miała ona na celu pomoc w kradzieży mamie pegazicy, z szafki kuchennej rozmaitych produktów, które filuterna klacz mogłaby zdobyć. Chwytając dwie kartonowe paczki mąki i pudełko soli klacz zabrała się do gotowania. Po jakimś czasie z kilogramowych ilości mąki, jajek i soli powstała ogromna kremowa masa. Kiedy mama Restless to zobaczyła zamiast krzyczeć tylko się zaśmiała i ugotowała dzieło swej córki. Okazało się bowiem, że tajemnicza masa małej klaczy była całkiem dobra do jedzenia. Kiedy była starsza ciasta wychodziły jej czasem lepiej niż wypieki jej mamy pomijając, że od spodu spalone były na węgiel. Podwórkowe zabawy Restless kochała i nadal kocha swe dawne dzieciństwo. Zawsze była typem ciągle brudnego i wesołego dziecka bawiącego się na dworze z przyjaciółmi. Miała samych bliskich kolegów chłopców, wliczając w to swych braci gdyż większość klaczy nie przepadała za zabawami w wojnę czy bicia na żarty. Głównie je to odpychało i wolały bawić się w co innego niż wariackie gonitwy chłopców. Mała pegazica zawsze była najmłodsza w całym "gangu" dzieci, lecz nie przeszkadzało jej to, a wręcz czuła się zaszczycona. Źrebaki bardzo się lubiły i lubią nadal i tak pozostanie zapewne do końca. Klacz mimo, iż jest coraz starsza nie zapomina o swym dzieciństwie i nadal często dochodzi do dawnych zabaw. Znaczek Klacz zdobyła znaczek w wieku sześciu lat. Odbyło się to podczas bijatyki w Lesie Everfree z młodym patykowilkiem. Było ciemno i zimno, suche gałęzie chrupały pod kopytkami klaczy, a drzewa uginał thumb|68pxpotężny wiatr. Wtem Restless usłyszała przenikający skowyt niosący echo po ugwieżdżonym niebie. Mała pegazica z drżącymi nogami zaczęła energicznie kierować się w drogę powrotną, kiedy nagle ścieżkę zagrodziła jej niska postać z cuchnącą paszczą, wielkimi, ostrymi kłami i ogromnymi pazurami.Był to młody patykowilk. Zaczęło się robić niemiło, ponieważ odbywała się pora łowów bestii, a Resti okazała się dobrą przegryzką. Cofnęła się kilka kroków, wzięła kilka ciężkich kamieni i dzielnie stanęła do walki. Nie ukrywając przerażenia walczyła i czuła się coraz pewniej. Mogła polecieć, lecz chciała też osiągnąć swoje przeznaczenie. Tak oto młoda klaczka zdobyła swój niecierpliwie oczekiwany znaczek. Szkoła Gdy Restless miała sześć lat posłano ją do szkoły. Od pierwszego dnia była wrogo nastawiona na to by by do niej chodzić, mimo, że codziennie kiedyś chodziła z mamą odbierać starszych braci do domu. Otóż nadszedł czas szkoły. Klacz bardzo niechętnie weszła do klasy i usiadła w rogu. Pani okazała się bardzo niemiłą osobą, która straszyła swych młodych podopiecznych. Restless dzięki niej nabawiła się wielu problemów psychicznych. Przez dwa lata mimo błaganiach o zaprzestaniu straszenia nie było żadnych efektów, lecz trzeba było ruszać dalej i nie poddawać się. Tak mijały kolejne dni. Mała Restless straciła swe dawne dziecięce poczucie humoru, przestała cieszyć się z życia tak jak dawniej i bała się wszystkiego co ją otaczało. Teraz widziała tylko szare ponure ranki zapowiadające kolejny dzień męczarni. Trwało tak przez dwa pierwsze lata szkoły, przez co świeżo upieczona uczennica jeszcze bardziej zniechęciła się do nauki. w końcu urodził jej się młodszy brat mama więc nie miała czasu na wysłuchiwanie swej córki o ciężkim dniu szkoły, choć robiła co mogła. Przez to wszystko klacz totalnie przestała się uczyć, to ,że zdawała z czerwonym paskiem było tylko zasługą jej zdolności. Nie wyrabiała. W piątej klasie koszmar wreszcie zaczął się stopniowo zmniejszać, a klacz odzyskiwała swą dawną siebie, choć wciąż nie mogła rozbić tej twardej blokującej szyby, odgradzającej starą Restless od prawdziwego życia. Dopiero po poznaniu swej nowej przyjaciółki Cloudii szyba zaczęła pękać aż na początku szóstej klasy bariera rozsypała się na kawałki, a pozostało samo wspomnienie. Kucyk z powrotem wrócił do dawnego życiowego rytmu, zaczął się uczyć, i wracać do rzeczywistości. Lęki odeszły, a klacz jest z siebie dumna, że podołała tej okropnej szkole nie załamując się. Historia ze skrzydłem Pewnej burzowej nocy, podczas pełni księżyca, dwunastoletnia klacz zapuściła się sama do lasu Everfree. Księżyc po części oświetlał jej drogę, było słychać krople deszczu obijające się o gęste konary, a w oddali latały nietoperze. Kiedy pegazica stąpała tak po mokrych liściach kopytko za kopytkiem, usłyszała znany jej dźwięk dochodzący z zarośli. Były to patykowilki. Restless nie ukrywając strachu, stanęła przed krzakami czekając, aż z gęstwiny wybiegnie przeciwnik, a ona będzie mogła się z nim rozprawić, lecz zamiast jednej bestii skoczyło na nią całe stado. Klacz wiedząc, iż sobie nie poradzi zaczęła czym prędzej uciekać. Kiedy wzleciała jeden z wilków złapał ją za lewe skrzydło i mimo okładania go kamieniami, za nic nie chciał puścić. Pomału klacz traciła siły, a zewsząd dobiegały skowyty domagających się jedzenia stworzeń. Rest zaczęła krzyczeć, wtem coś zabłysnęło i dało się poczuć potężną falę uderzeniową, która to zabiła wilki. Klacz padła wyczerpana na ziemię. Po jakimś czasie udało jej się odzyskać siły i pomimo zranionego, bolącego skrzydła pójść dalej. Kiedy wróciła do domu szybko zabandażowała krwawiące skrzydło i poszła spać. Rano mama, która posiada wiedzę pielęgniarki, opatrzyła dokładniej ranę. Po mniej więcej miesiącu, można było zdjąć bandaż. Niestety ślad pozostał. Na szczęście klacz może nadal latać i cieszyć się swoim szczęściem. Jednak największą zagadką jest oślepiający promień, który uratował ją przed drapieżnikami. Po tym zdarzeniu Restless ma w jednym miejscu lekko nadcięte skrzydło. Relacje z kucykami Rodzeństwo i rodzice Klaczka utrzymuje dobre relacje z rodziną i wbrew temu, co myślą inni, obecność trzech braci w jednym pokoju nie sprawia żadnego kłopotu dla Restless. Woli tak niż gdyby miała być odizolowana w swoim pokoju, gdyż bardzo ceni swoich braci, którzy zawsze staną po jej stronie i dążą jej z pomocą. Większość koleżanek i kolegów z klasy całą rodzinę rówieśniczki uważają za nienormalnych, gdyż rodzice klaczy są nieco inni w porównaniu do dzisiejszych rodziców w tych czasach, czyli bardziej konsekwentni i nie pozwalający na wszystko dzieciom. Dzięki czemu są w stanie zapewnić swym pociechom lepszą przyszłość, jak sądzi Rest. Rodzice Matka Restless bardzo kocha swoja mamę, która to odwzajemnia, lecz często między nimi mimo wszystko dochodzi do kłótni. Obie klacze mają zupełnie inne charaktery i czasem chociażby to, że mama Rest często jej powtarza co ma robić to po jakimś czasie pegazicę to zaczyna drażnić. Może i klacze nie dogadują się świetnie, ale zawsze mogą na sobie polegać i się wspierać. Ojciec Klacz ze swoim ojcem dogaduje się nieco lepiej niż z mamą. Oboje często ze sobą rozmawiają i żartują. Ogier ma dużo cierpliwości do swojej córki co rzadko się zdarza wśród otaczających ją kucyków. Obaj mają podobne charaktery przez co wspaniale się wzajemnie rozumieją i starają pomóc. Klacz bardzo kocha swojego ojca, jak i on córkę. Bracia Nick Nick jest najstarszy z całego rodzeństwa. Jego relacje z Rest są nieco inne niż z Tonym lub Michałem, co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że darzą się braterską miłością. Restless zawsze go uważała i będzie uważać za szczególny priorytet w jej życiu. Klacz zwykle inaczej się z nim dogadywała, gdyż Nick jest skryty w sobie i rzadko kiedy udawało się z nim szczerze porozmawiać. Zawsze kiedy pegazica bawiła się z resztą braci on nadzorował swe młodsze rodzeństwo pokazując mu jak najlepsze wskazówki, zaś podczas budowania czegokolwiek z czegokolwiek on był architektem i niezawodnie wiedział co gdzie powinno stać i na czym by się nie zawaliło. Podobnie rozwiązywał konflikty. Jest tak dotychczas choć teraz brat ma mniej czasu, ponieważ układa dorosłe już życie i musi zadbać o siebie i swoją rodzinę. Tony Tony to drugi w wiekowej kolejności od najstarszego do najmłodszego. Jest to ciepły i twardy ogier mający zawsze ciekawe pomysły do zrealizowania. Jego relacje z Rest są pełne konfliktów, gdyż oba pegazy mają podobny zawzięty i złośliwy charakter. Wciąż obydwa kuce dokuczają i obrażają siebie nawzajem przy czym dla obu to wręcz świetna zabawa i żadnego z nich to nie rani. Często to właśnie oni obydwaj byli najgłośniej w domu i to oni byli od bicia się na żarty. Tony jest także bardzo humorystyczny. Potrafi rozśmieszyć każdego i wprowadzić wesołą atmosferę. Kiedy był źrebakiem, co ciekawe, ciągle się przewracał potykając o własne kopyta. Tą właśnie pałeczkę przekazał swej młodszej siostrze, jak i identyczny kształt pyszczka i wyraz oczu. Michał Michał jest najmłodszy z rodzeństwa. Nawet kiedy teraz intensywnie rośnie i się rozwija, to dla Rest i reszty braci jest wciąż małym źrebaczkiem poznającym świat. Jest to bardzo energiczny i przyjazny kucyk, choć z nie chęcią poznaje nowych kolegów, a przynajmniej jest w stosunku do nich ostrożny. Relacje siostry z Michałem są dość odmienne lecz i tak się kochają. Restless jest dla niego jedynym kucykiem, któremu potrafi wygadać swoje problemy i wie, że jego starsza siostra postara się mu jak najlepiej doradzić i pomóc. Michał kiedy był młodszy klaczkę uważał za swoją drugą mamę. Czasem nawet mylił się i zamiast po imieniu mówił do niej "mama". Kuzyni Rosalin Rosalin to starsza o rok "siostra" Restless. Jest ona jej najbliższą z całego kuzynostwa. Relacje pomiędzy dwiema klaczami są nierozwiązalne. Bardzo siebie nawzajem "miłują" i choć każda z nich ma zupełnie nie pasujący do siebie charakter to potrafią się dogadać. Często też dochodzi do kłótni miedzy nimi, lecz po pewnym czasie się godzą. Pegazica nie boi się powiedzieć swych sekretów Ros, gdyż wie, że można jej zaufać. Tak samo jak i Rosa wygaduje się Resti. Klacze cieszą się, że mają siebie nawzajem i nie chciały by inaczej. Mimo, że to dalsza rodzina to obie wiedzą, że i tak są prawdziwymi dobrymi siostrami. Przyjaciele Pegazica wręcz nienawidzi swojej klasy. Denerwują ją takowe kucyki, jak pewna Caroline i jej przyjaciółki. Nie wiedzą, co to prawdziwa przyjaźń, są bogate więc gardzą innymi. Z resztą kucyków nie dogaduje się najlepiej mimo, że często z nimi rozmawia. Wyjątkami są klacz Cloudia i Caind oraz Endi i bracia. Cloudia Restless i Cloudia poznały się bliżej zupełnie przypadkowo w wieku jedenastu lat. Dzieci kończyły lekcje. Za oknem szare chmury przeganiały się nawzajem, wiatr lekko uginał zziębnięte ogołocone gałęzie próbując przedrzeć się przez gęstą delikatną mgłę. Restless z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się w okno. Na korytarzu przenikliwie zadzwonił dzwonek. Klasa przepychając się wybiegła z radością na szkolny dziedziniec. Pegazica wolno wyszła z budynku, zimny wiatr powiał jej w twarz i wzdychając usłyszała jak ktoś ją obgadywał. Podfrunęła i spojrzała na dokazujące źrebaki rzucające do siebie kolorowymi suchymi liśćmi. Z rozmarzeniem skierowała się w stronę pewnego szerokiego dołu, otoczonego na około starymi drzewami. Na jednym z nich kucyki zawiesiły dwie linki, na których można było się huśtać. Klacz zauważyła nadchodzących rówieśników, a w tej grupie dwie nękające ją "przyjaciółki". Postanowiła spróbować jeszcze raz przekonać je do przestania ciągłego dokuczania jej oraz poniżania jej rodziny. Klaczka szybko poleciała do domu i rzucając plecak wróciła na miejsce. Zaczęła się kłótnia: ona sama na dwie wodzireje. Wtem Restless usłyszała jak ktoś krzyknął by kucyki przestały się z niem nabijać, a kiedy spojrzała za siebie spostrzegła niską szarą klacz, z krótką lekko powiewającą, granatowo-fioletową grzywą. Była to Cloudia koleżanka z klasy.Rest znała ją tylko z opowieści swego brata, który kiedyś chodził z jej siostrą do klasy. Zdziwiona reakcją szarej klaczy pegazica spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Dwie dokuczające "przyjaciółki" rzucając coś jeszcze odeszły prychając. Poszkodowana zaśmiała się szyderczo, a jednocześnie dało się usłyszeć też nutkę rozczarowania. Kucyki zaczęły rozmawiać automatycznie kierując się w stronę swych domów, odkrywając się nawzajem co raz bardziej. Nie zauważyły nawet, że mieszkają parę kroków od siebie. Po dość długim czasie dwie klacze zostały serdecznymi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami zawsze gotowymi do wspierania drugiej. Najpiękniejsze jest to, że żadna z klaczy nie potrafiłaby żyć bez drugiej. Ich przyjacielska więź jest niezwykła i nierozrywalna. Każda jedna w swoim życiorysie widzi swą przyjaciółkę. Rest kiedy ma przy swoim boku Cloud wie, że ona zawsze przy niej będzie i jest nawet kiedy się pokłócą. Sweet Draw thumb|left|246px|[[Sweet Draw|Drawcia autorstwa Agness]]Był wczesny ciepły poranek. Ptaki najęcie śpiewały, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Rest postanowiła wybrać się do swego ulubionego lasu Everfree. Trawniki pachniały świeżą młoda trawą, z której skapywała ciepła rosa. Wiosenna atmosfera w lesie była zupełnie inna. Zgniłe liście wydobywały z siebie stęchłą woń, a w okół starych drzew rósł ciemno-zielony bluszcz. Klaczka szła wolno pluskając kopytkami po wilgotnym podłożu i podziwiając piękne, chodź mięsożerne rzadkie kwiaty. Ze swojej nierozwagi wzleciała lekko machając skrzydłami patrząc się w tył. Wtem huknęła o pękniętą skalną thumb|310px|[[Sweet Draw|Słicia z Rest od pysiaczga <3 wyszły uroczo <3]]ścianę. Grzmotnęła na ziemię z wściekłością rozcierając tył głowy. Kiedy wstała niespodziewanie spadł na jej skrzydło dość ciężki odłamek skały, w którą wcześniej uderzyła. Klacz stanęła z załamaniem wpatrując się w kamień, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki, wolne spokojne kroki. To coś było coraz bliżej. Restless zaczęła miotać się na wszystkie strony starając uwolnić swoje skrzydło. Lecz kiedy kątem oka spojrzała przed siebie ku jej oczom ukazała się biała klacz o ciemno-karmelowej puszystej grzywie, z czarnymi końcówkami. Na thumb|left|106pxskrzydle zwisał wiklinowy koszyk z "jadowitymi" grzybami. W oczach nieznajomej można było dostrzec zdziwienie, a jednocześnie rozbawienie. Rest spojrzała na nią swym filuternym wzrokiem, niepewnie mówiąc "cześć". Nowo zapoznana klacz nazywała się Sweet Draw. Pomogła swej nowo zapoznanej koleżance uwolnić uwięzione skrzydło. Oba pegazy zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać poznając się nawzajem. Obecnie Sweet z Rest często spotykają się wesoło omawiając dzień lub radośnie wylegując się na chmurach czy wspólnie dokazując. Caind thumb|left|338px|Ten czudny rysek od mojego [[Użytkownik:Pan Biszkopcik|kofania]]Caind z Restless poznali się już bardzo dawno kiedy byli źrebakami. Owy ogier jest synem przyjaciela ojca Restless, więc tak czy inaczej kiedy tylko jest okazja z chęcią się spotykają. Caind jest starszy od pegazicy o dwa lata, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że wspaniale się ze sobą dogadują. Przyjaciele poznali się bliżej na ślubie kuzynki. Z początku nie wiedzieli o sobie nic oprócz tego jak się nazywają. Zmieniło się to podczas rozmowy nad stawem. Caind wcześniej jednak dla swej przyszłej przyjaciółki był oschły i z niesmakiem odpychał jej chęć pomocy. Lecz w głębi duszy czuł, iż coś go do niej przyciąga. Rest ze znudzeniem siedziała przy stole. Na sali tańczyło wiele kuców, ale ona za nic nie miała ochoty wyjść na parkiet. Bracia byli zajęci rozmową ze znajomymi. W końcu klaczka niezauważalnie pogalopowała nad pobliski staw gdzie mogłaby odpocząć od harmideru, usiadła przy zwalonym wilgotnym pniu pokrytym mchem przyglądając się małemu krabowi próbującemu wdrapać się na kamień. Powietrze było wilgotne i ciepłe. Pachniało zgniłą trawą. Księżyc jasno świecił, a drzewa i szuwary uspokajająco szumiały. Pewien ogier, który od początku obserwował klaczkę ukradkiem udał się za nią. Staną za wonnymi pałkami wodnymi i ze smutkiem zapatrzył się na delikatne pływające lilie. Przypomniał sobie jak dawno temu pomiędzy obydwoma kucami doszło do ostrej sprzeczki. Chciał w końcu przeprosić swoją koleżankę. Wtem niechcący nadepnął na gniazdo kaczek, które z popłochem wyskoczyły z siedliska mącąc dotychczasowy spokój. Wystraszony ogier z ogromną szybkością wzleciał w powietrze wpadając na Rest. Oba pegazy plusnęły do wody. -Przepraszam.. To było niechcący. Powiedział skruszony Caind. Klacz jednak tylko się śmiała oznajmiając, iż nic się nie stało, a kąpiel po tak gorącym dniu jest jak najbardziej słuszna. Oba kucyki wyszły na brzeg ruszając razem do lasu z początku bardzo nie pewnie rozmawiając. Rest jeszcze nigdy nie poznała tak wspaniałego ogiera, jak i Caind zdziwił się, iż mimo swojego nędznego dzieciństwa i nietypowego usposobienia koleżanka jest w stanie doskonale go zrozumieć i polubić. Tak oto nowi przyjaciele spędzili ze sobą piękną noc, której nigdy nie zapomną. Oba kuce są sobie wzajemnie niezwykle oddani i walczyli by o dobro drugiego do śmierci. Znajomi Endi Restless poznała Endiego jak to mówią w potrzebie. Pewnego deszczowego poranka klacz wybrała się na wysoką skalistą górę. Z powodu kontuzji skrzydła nie mogła latać, a więc wspinaczka okazała się nie lada wyzwaniem. Przez obwity deszcz skały stały się bardzo śliskie.Gdy Rest znalazła się na samym szczycie wciągnęła szczęśliwa powietrze i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wtem skały zaczęły się osuwać, a, że Rest stała na krawędzi zamknąwszy oczy zaczęła spadać, lecz nagle ktoś ją złapał. Był to jasnoniebieski ogier z czarną grzywą patrzący jej się w ślepia, a ona z łzami i nadzieją wpatrywała się w niego. Trzymał ją mocno, prawie że narażając siebie, w końcu wciągnął klacz i obaj zmęczeni odetchnęli i zaczęła się rozmowa. Ogier nazywał się Endi i również był pegazem. Okazało się, że mieszkają parę domów od siebie. Para kucyków odnalazła rytm nawzajem i zaczęli się dogadywać. W końcu codziennie udawali się na przechadzki i poznawali się coraz bardziej. Didż Didż pomimo młodszego wieku jest wspaniałym kolegą. Biało-niebieski ogier jest młodszym bratem Endiego. Z początku pegaz z pegazicą nie mieli zbyt dobrych relacji, a jednak. Pewnego dnia Restless odpoczywała na białej puszystej chmurce rozciągając z zadowoleniem skrzydła. Wtem z dołu rozległy się gniewne krzyki. Kiedy klacz spojrzała w dół spostrzegła Didża z jakimiś starszymi śmiejącymi się z niego ogierami. Klacz energicznie sfrunęła z chmury i stuknęła kopytkiem w ziemię, a grupka dokuczających młodszemu kucykowi odwróciła się z drwiącą miną. W oczach Rest natomiast można było dostrzec oburzenie i gniew ,a także pewność siebie. Zaczęła się kłótnia, aż w końcu młoda klacz dowiodła swego, a kucyki niepysznie poszły zostawiając w spokoju zapłakanego Dzidżego. Tak oto Restless z Didżem po czasie zostali dobrymi kumplami. Vickey Pewnego letniego wieczoru Rest z Endim i jego młodszym braciszkiem siedzieli pod pochyłymi wierzbami bawiąc się z psem w wysokiej zielonej trawie, kiedy nagle ktoś staną z plecami klaczy i złapał ją za skrzydła. Koledzy zaczęli się śmiać spostrzegając wystraszoną minę koleżanki. Rest spojrzała się do tyłu.Stał tam szary ogier z czarno-szarą grzywą o rozbawionych czarnych oczach. Klaczka przyjaźnie spytała się o imię nieznajomego. Nazywał się Vickey, znał Endiego już od dawna. Przyjaciele do późnej nocy rozmawiali, a Rest z nowo zapoznanym ogierem poznawali się nawzajem co raz bardziej, a z czasem zostali dobrymi "kolegami" Księżniczki Pegaz marzy o rozmowie i zapoznaniu się z Paniami Equestrii. Zawsze interesowały ją codzienne choć co prawda nudne papierkowe zajęcia władczyń. Jej szczególną ciekawość przykuło wznoszenie słońca jak i księżyca. W żadnej jak dotychczas ksiąg jako obywatelka Equestrii nie odnalazła wiadomości na te temat. Cytaty *Jak już mówisz to nie klnij, życia tym nie wzbogacisz *KAD SZOD *Nie no dzie *Ty weź idź w ogóle *WĄ *Spokojnie nie będziemy tęsknić *Nał *Nie no oczywiście, że tak *aha *Tak Twoja wypowiedź zmieniła moje życie *ŁOSZTY CZO TO DO KOPYTEŁA JEST *Ide łumjeradź *Ależ spokojnie... bo po kopytkach *mrrau Drawciu Przezwiska *Restless-Księżniczka Cenzura ( to zacne przezwisko wymyśliła Milka <3 ) *Młoda *Mała *Rest *REZD (baj Cloudia) *Rezia *Lampa ( Baj Iza ) Ciekawostki *Ulubionymi napojami klaczy jest gorzka, zimna herbata, oraz zwykła zimna woda czy sok. *Restless ma problemy z przełykaniem ciepłych napojów. *Ukochanymi kolorami młodej, są biały i czarny. *Klacz ma słabość do smolistych przezroczystych apaszek. Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników